Where I Belong
by McRaider
Summary: Cain and Glitch help DG see that as long as she has those she loves, she’ll always belong.


Tin ManWhere I BelongMcRaiderSummary: Cain and Glitch help DG see that as long as she has those she loves, she'll always belong.Author's Note: I've got this conflicting emotion where one minute I see the DG/Cain relationship that I think is meant to be seen, and then another minute I giggle at the thought of him being a father figure. I also adore Glitch; this is meant to be a Cain/DG ship. Enjoy

She didn't belong here, she didn't belong there; she'd spent the last six months (lunar months according to Glit—Ambrose. He'd changed since his surgery, she missed Glitch, and it was a strange relationship the two of them had. For all that him that was still Glitch they were the best of friends, but he was also the Royal family's right hand man and most trusted advisor. He had to act like a member of the help, he loved the family and he tried so hard to treat them all the same. It killed her to see that look of something exciting in his expressively dark eyes and know that at that moment he could burst out and tell her.

Everyone was beginning to notice the change in the youngest princess, after six months it was becoming worse not better. She was struggling to find a place to belong, her sister was also struggling, but like herself, their parents had accepted both of them with open arms. Instead of immersing herself in the family she had begun to pull away.

Cain had been named head of the Royal Guard, an honor to him; his son was a member of his team as well. They'd left two weeks ago, she hadn't seen him since. Raw was living among his people, and Glitch had to be Ambrose when he was around them. She felt so lost and tired.

It was early morning, the sun had just barely risen upon the slowly growing and thriving lands of the OZ, reminding everyone that hope was just around the corner. The castle was silent, with the exception of a girl, who was lying in her bed among the mountain of covers and blankets crying quietly into her pillow in hopes that no one would now how badly she hurt.

He stood just outside her bedroom door, he'd stood here every morning for the past week. Sometimes he'd listen to her cry herself asleep, other times he's hear her wake in the midst of a nightmare. He knew what was happening, others thought she was adjusting, but this wasn't adjusting—she was dying. They'd come all this way defeated an evil witch saved the Outer Zone, and now their sweet princess was dying—of a broken heart.

He knocked quietly on the door, he didn't have to be Ambrose right now, for now he could be her best friend Glitch, he could be the playful man she'd come to know and love. The one that made her smile, made her giggle. "Deej, it's Glitch, can I come in?" He asked quietly as he opened the large doors just enough to peak his head inside the room.

"Your Ambrose," came the weak and sad whimper.

Sighing he stepped into the room further, he closed it silently behind him, locking the door—even a princess deserved her privacy. He stepped closer to the grand bed; he'd never looked at her in bed, never realized how tiny she looked in such a large bed, even more so now. She was curled on her side in a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a tank top, her face was pale and covered with tears, her beautiful blue eyes were bright red. "You don't need Ambrose, you need Glitch—and I'm still Glitch," he whispered as he moved closer slipping off his shoes and jacket.

"Really?" she whispered as he scooted under the covers beside her, he turned on his side and faced her, he gently ran his pale fingers across her cheek, down her chin to rest against her arm.

"I'm here DG, tell me what's going on in that beautiful head of yours," he whispered uncharacteristically of him. It sounded more like something their tin man would say.

She giggled softly for the first time in what felt like months, "Where do I belong?" she questioned looking up at him with eyes full of tears.

"You belong with family, whether it's your Roboparents—as you've started calling them—whether it's here in the castle, or us."

"I don't know who they are," she whimpered.

Scooting forward he pulled her into a hug and smiled sadly, "You know when you were little we used to be best friends."

"Really?" She croaked against his shoulder.

He nodded, "Want to hear some stories?" He felt the slight nod against his chest and smiled, maybe for now he could help her feel a little better, at least until Cain returned. _He remembered when __Azkadilla__ had been born, had it really been six years since that boisterous child had graced the OZ with her personality. She was such a beautiful child, it was only a given that her little sister would be the same. He tiptoed into the __nursery,__ the Queen and King were off doing a few other things with their elder daughter, he'd been left in charge. _

_There in the bassinet lay a tiny figure, she was no longer than the length of his arm. He barely recalled seeing such a small person. He moved towards the baby and peeked at her. Blue eyes flickered open and met his eyes, for the briefest moment he was sure she'd wail. Instead she kicked her feet and cooed, reaching her chubby arms towards the man. _

_"Oh my, I'm not very good with children," he offered. The baby didn't reply of course but as she continued to reach out towards Ambrose she began to fuss slightly as if demanding he hold her. _

_He couldn't recall ever holding __Az__ after her birth, certainly not until she'd become a toddler. No, this child was barely five days old and she was staring up at him with the biggest blue eyes he'd ever seen. "Well if you insist," he reached into the crib and lifted the infant into his arms. _

_She immediately settled cooing in his arms before her blue eyes fluttered closed again and she slept soundly._

_o0o_

_"BROSEY!" the cry startled him from his thoughts of work. He whirled around from his work bench where he often disappeared into his __experiments for weeks at a time. The toddler, dressed in overalls that only her mother would approve of, and her hair in pig-tails came running at him screaming, her face red from crying._

_"Oh my!" he held out his arms and swept the child into his arms, holding her tightly like the queen did so often. To say the youngest princess was pampered was probably __true,__ everyone loved the bundle of love and joy that was DG__. She was also, however, a whirlwind of trouble. "What's wrong Little Princess?" he used her nickname as he cuddled her for another moment._

_"__Az__ mean!" she cried. _

_He chuckled softly as he just held her, enjoying the feel of the warm body against his. She was so small; in this gray and barren office she reminded him there was life outside these walls. _

_"Oh well none of that then, come you can play with my newest experiment."_

_"What is it?" the toddler questioned as she remained snuggled in his arms. _

_"Well I haven't quiet decided yet, but it's meant to help things grow—it's supposed to help magnify the sun and help things grow faster, like seeds and stuff." He tried to explain it to the small child._

_"Sun-seeder!" she grinned playfully._

_His eyes grew wide as he laughed, "That is perfect little Princess, that is exactly what I will call it!" he smiled as he hugged her close for another moment. _

_o0o_

_"Ambrose have you seen—__" The__ queen stopped, covering her mouth as she giggled. She knew how her head advisor felt about the youngest child, it was no secret. Truthfully the Queen enjoyed seeing Ambrose interact with the child, it kept him young and creative. _

_Dark eyes looked up from his position on the __settee,__ he had a tablet in hand that he'd been working on. It was the picture before her that she felt a giggle bubble up over. Ambrose tried so hard to portray himself as important, strong and brilliant, and he __was__ indeed all those things. But the one thing he hadn't experienced was the love of a child. Not until DG had come along, it would appear she was not just the Queen's angel either._

_He'd removed his jacket and shoes; his head was propped up on the back of the settee. His arms up, protectively framing the four year old that slept soundly on his chest, a finger in her mouth and cherub features completely relaxed. "Oh my," she whispered softly looking at the couple. _

_"Your majesty—I would get up but—"_

_She placed her hand up to stop his words, "As long as she is comfortable and happy I care not what you do. Besides you two make quite the pair."_

_He chuckled as he looked down at the dark haired child in his arms, "She does appear to have become quite…attached."_

_The Queen giggled, "Yes, so it would seem—perhaps an early crush or maybe she just has found her best friend."_

_Ambrose snorted softly looking back down at her, __"I believe I have found mine as well."_

_"I shall leave you __two,__ bring her to me if you feel the need to be alone."_

_"Your majesty, I have spent entirely far too long alone already. It is nice to have another person around __chatting__ my ear off."_

_She chuckled again, "Yes it is, goodbye my dear Ambrose."_

_o0o_

_"But I don't __wanna__!" screamed the five year old waving her arms as she stood in the middle of bedroom—throwing the temper tantrum only a five year old could manage. _

_He sighed as he looked at the child, "DG, your mother and father will have a fit if you are not in bed when they return from the ball downstairs."_

_"But it's not fair!" she cried again as she plopped down on her bed and crossed her arms. _

_Ambrose had to fight back the chuckle he felt rising at the sight of the five year old pouting, "I know __Deej__, but you'll get to go to the ball next year," he knelt down in front of her and looked at her with his best serious face. "If you get dressed for bed then I will continue with the next session of our dancing lessons."_

_"Really!?"__ She said her voice full of excitement._

_"Absolutely, but first you've got to get ready."_

_She scrutinized him for a moment, "Kay!"_

_He chuckled and handed her the garments, "I will be waiting right outside the door, preparing for our lessons, come get me when you have changed."_

_"Kay __Brosey__," she smiled accepting the pajamas. _

_Ambrose pressed a kiss to her forehead and stood to his tall lanky form, stepping outside of the room. He stood outside contemplating the tough girl she'd no doubt grow up to be. He could just envision the teenage years. A part of him ached, what if one day she decided she didn't need her __Brosey__ around anymore. If she decided she didn't need the Queen's advisor as her friend. He didn't want to lose this friendship, she was special. _

_The doors opened behind him and the dark haired princess looked up at him with her baby blues, "Kay Brose," she whispered smiling._

_Chuckling he stepped into the room, walking over he turned the music on, the beautiful orchestral music flooded the room and he felt it fill him to his very core. He loved music, if he hadn't been a scientist he would be been a musician. Looking down at his student he held out his hands, "Remember what to do?"_

_She nodded and accepted his hands, one foot first and then the other; she stood atop his feet as he slowly began to dance with her, to the rhythm of the music. She smiled up at him and giggled softly, "Love __Brosey__," she whispered._

_He smiled down at the child, "__Brosey__ loves you too Princess."_

_The King and Queen stood at the doorway smirking as they watched their dear friend dance round and round with their baby girl. Just until she was about to drop off to sleep, then he picked her up with the ease of a man who'd been doing it for five years, slipped her under her covers and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Sleep well Princess."_

_o0o_

_He looked down at the beautiful little girl, kneeling down in front of her he wiped the tears from her eyes, "Where you're going you'll be safe," he whispered gently._

_She nodded slowly as she reached out wrapping her chubby arms around her neck. The near death of their youngest princess had been __horrifying;__ the King had taken off to hide himself so to protect the secrets of the family until the time would come for DG to return. Meanwhile in the early hours of the morning they snuck the b__eautiful little girl out of the castle. She was to disappear to the other side. _

_He tried not to think about it as he gave her a brief squeeze, "I'll be here when you get back DG, I promise." he whispered pressing a kiss to her cheek._

_"Come with me?" she whimpered._

_"I wish I could __Deej__, but you know I can't. Now you be a big girl okay."_

_The child nodded against his shoulder, he looked up at the Queen and she tried to hide her tears from her dear friend. Finally with a final squeeze, Ambrose released the child and stood up slowly, "Good luck my Queen."_

_"I shall return dear friend, protect our world until then."_

He looked down into the enraptured blue eyes and smiled sadly, "I used to think of what you'd be like as a teenager. I wish I could have been there."

She smiled sadly and hugged him for another moment, "I've missed my Brosey," she whispered.

He chuckled softly, "I think I like Glitch better," he pressed a kiss to her cheek, "My Little Princess, you are first and foremost my friend. Don't ever suffer alone because you feel like I must be "royal" around you. We have survived far too much to be anything besides friends."

"Best friends," she whispered as she pressed a kiss in return to his cheek, "Thank you Glitch, for reminding me that my home is in those I love the most."

He smirked, "Any time Princess."

o0o

It was later that evening, DG sat on the edge of the balcony over looking the OZ she'd once lived in before now. She could remember brief snippets, and could recall a little more every day. Her conversation with Glitch had helped earlier in the day. Soft music from her room was fluttering past her as she continued to think about what she did have now.

"A little bird told me someone was feeling a little lonely," a deep voice spoke from behind her.

She whirled around so quick he felt his heart pound that she might fall off her little perch. Her grace proved to be true as she jumped off the edge of the balcony and threw herself into his arms without hesitation.

Six lunar months ago he wouldn't have returned the hug in fear of feeling. This was different, he was more hole than he had been in a long time. At the feel of her slender arms around his neck he threw his own arms around her waist and held her close, "Hello Princess," he whispered in her ear.

"I've missed you," she whispered.

He chuckled softly, "Yes I can tell," he replied as he rubbed her back. They remained like that for another long moment, as if both trying to reassuring themselves the other existed.

Finally she pulled away and looked at his clear water blue eyes. When he looked at her he could get lost at the sight of her. He took his hat off and tossed it on the door knob to the balcony, "The least you can do is offer the weary traveler a dance?" He questioned holding out his hands.

"I can't dance," she whispered.

He shook his head and gripped her wrist gently, "You remember," he replied ever so gently as he pulled her close.

She met his eyes for another moment, before stepping up on his shoes, leaning her head against his shoulder as he held her close with one hand, the other still gripping her hand. "I've missed you so much Cain."

He smiled as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I'm here now Princess, I've always been here DG, we'll always be here," he whispered as they swayed to the music.

Glitch smiled softly from his position in the doorway, he would always have a friendship with his beloved DG, and he loved her in a different way. As he watched Cain and DG dance he realized their love was the most scared, yes he could give Cain one memory, he'd share DG anytime if it meant she was happy. He closed the door smiling with one final glance at the couple reacquainting themselves before he slipped off to his lab, recalling all the memories he'd hold forever.

The End


End file.
